


For Her

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar fights, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hospitals, Hunters & Hunting, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: Dean Winchester was a simple man, only wanting the simplest things in life. A safe world for his brother and the few friends he had and to have a burger and piece of pie every day, not until he met you did he want anything more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back but a bit rusty so I figured I could write something small to get me back into the grove of things. Here you go.

Dean Winchester was a simple man, only wanting the simplest things in life. A safe world for his brother and the few friends he had and to have a burger and piece of pie every day, not until he met you did he want anything more. 

You were just another hunter that ran across the boys on an everyday hunt, some reason you stuck around. You never said it but you knew you stuck around to fill the hole in your heart that some vamp tore out when they killed your family. You had developed a small crush on the eldest Winchester but did your best to keep it wrapped up in a little ball and shoved down deep inside you never letting it reach the surface except for a few lingering glances and touches. 

Here you were lying down in your room in the Winchester’s secret bunker, you had been staying there for about a year now but for some reason you couldn’t bring yourself to call it home just yet, you were still on edge always prepared to run at any moment. 

You snapped out of your day dreams when you heard a knock at your bedroom door. 

“Come in,” you called out. 

The door opened a crack and Sam peaked his head in, “Possible vamp in Deadwood, South Dakota, you want in?”

“Yeah give me five minutes and I’ll be ready.”

Sam nodded his head and closed your door behind him. 

You quickly dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a ribbed tank top and made your way into the kitchen where you prayed there was still a cup worth of coffee made. You gave a silent prayer when you saw a half full pot sitting on the counter. 

“Morning,” Dean grinned up at you from where he was seated with a cup of coffee for himself and the laptop doing a bit of research before heading out. 

Your heart gave a little flip, “Morning.”

“Ready for the hunt?” Dean asked.

“My go bag is already in the Impala,” you grinned as Sam walked into the room, “I call shotgun.”

Sam looked at Dean in hopes that he would deny your call but Dean just shrugged and said, “Sorry Sammy, Y/N called it.”

Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Favoritism.”


	2. The Bar

Approximately three bathroom breaks and nine hours later you were in Deadwood, South Dakota. It was too late to go around faking being an F.B.I agent that would have to wait until the morning. Dean recommended that since there was enough research done on the drive down it was time to blow off just a bit of steam before the big hunt tomorrow. The three of you headed to the nearest dive bar and began to drink.

Everything was going great, Sam had already had two beers and a single shot when he started to feel some side effects. Dean was on his second beer after having about three shots and he didn’t seem bothered at all. You were the drunkest of the three of them, you had knocked out the same as Dean but weren’t holding your liquor as well most likely because you weren’t as experienced as the Winchester brothers.

You were getting ready to call it a night when a tall and bulky man came up to your little table. He gave you a smile and leaned down and attempted to whisper in your ear but was too loud, “Wanna ditch these losers? I bet I can show you a good time.” 

You gave him a polite smile and asked, “Oh is that so?”

Sam looked over at Dean and saw the glare he was giving this man and his fist clenched on his drink. Sam was almost sure if he squeezed any harder the bottle would burst under the pressure. 

The stranger gave a wide smile thinking he was about to score tonight. You couldn’t help but grin at the fact you were going to crush this man. 

“Sweetie, you couldn’t handle me let alone show me a good time. I bet you five bucks you couldn’t figure out how to pleasure a woman. Wanna know how I know that?” You didn’t give him a chance to answer before laying into him. “Here you are on a Thursday night with a bunch of nothing friends wearing a wedding ring hitting on some girl that is clearly way out of your league telling me that you aren’t getting any at home and the reason you aren’t getting any from your wife is because you can’t even begin to satisfy her.” 

Dean and Sam burst out laughing clearly impressed. 

The man’s face turned an ugly shade of red, “Listen here you little bitch.”

“Whoa,” Sam yelled. The bottle in Dean’s hand finally broke.

The man continued, “You know nothing about my life you prude little skank. I wouldn’t want to sleep with someone like you anyways.” The retched man then spat at you. 

That was the last straw for Dean. Dean stood up abruptly causing the small table to topple over and the glasses and pitchers came crashing down causing everyone in the bar to quiet down and look over at the commotion. 

The stranger looked away from you to see Dean’s fist come flying at his fat face. The punch had enough force that he was knocked unconscious, his body hit the floor and it stayed there. 

You were angry and stormed out, Dean followed you, Sam left a hundred-dollar bill on the counter and apologized to the bartender. 

When Dean finally caught up to you he grabbed you gently by the arm. “Y/N are you okay?” The concern was evident in his tone but you were too angry and embarrassed to care. 

You yanked your arm out of his grasp, “No, I’m not okay! What gave you the right to do that?!”

“I’m sorry?” Dean asked confused. 

“I was doing fine on my own and you just come in swinging as always when we all know I can take care of my own battles. Screw you Winchester.” You stormed off, walking the half a mile back to the motel you were all staying at. 

“Dean?” Sam whispered.

“Not tonight Sammy, not tonight.” Dean walked away.

After calming down and letting a few tears escape your eyes you finally made it back to the hotel your thoughts swimming around in your head. You were angry and upset but mostly embarrassed. You were embarrassed that Dean had to come in and save you once again. You were embarrassed that you took your frustration out on Dean even though you knew it wasn’t his fault. 

Dean was laying in his own bed in the motel room next to yours trying to figure out what to do, trying to figure out what went wrong. He acted as your knight in shining armor but it only made you angry at him. He was just doing what he was supposed to, protect the people he cares about. 

Sam looked over at Dean to see if he was asleep but with the little lighting coming from the street light outside the window he couldn’t tell. Sam knew Dean had feelings for you and that you had feelings for Dean. Sam knew that if the two of you would just admit it then situations like this wouldn’t happen and the two of you could finally be happy and together. Sam just didn’t know exactly how to make that happen.


	3. The Hunt

None of you had gotten a good night’s rest and everyone woke up grumpy and tired and in desperate need of caffeine. After everyone was dressed in their suits you headed to the local Waffle House. Sam was on his laptop, you were reading the local paper, and Dean was shoving as much food into his mouth as humanly possible.

“Y/N, you should try this,” Dean mumbled, a piece of bacon falling back out onto the plate. 

“I’m not very hungry,” you told him. 

“Oh, okay.” Dean whispered. 

Sam coughed, “Alright, Y/N and I should head to the coroner while you talk to the victim’s family,” Sam addressed Dean. 

Dean quickly finished the breakfast and you went your separate ways. 

Sam cut right to the chase, “Do you have feelings for my brother?”

“Excuse me?” You asked in pure shock.

“I asked you if you had feelings for Dean.”

“No of course not why would you think that?”

Sam just giving you a knowing look.

“Shut up,” you retorted before walking away.

Two hours later and determining it was a vampire you were after and Dean had a location of the nest the three of you met back up. You all agreed that it would be best to take out this nest before it became too dark. 

Grabbing the proper gear for the hunt you made your way to the secluded barn out in the middle of nowhere. 

“Why do monsters always have to hang out in the creepiest places?” You asked. 

“Where do you want them to make their home? The bookstore?” Sam joked.

“Well that would be nice,” You answered in all seriousness causing the both to laugh. 

Everyone came up with a strategy and then you began. Everything was going to plan, a vampire came at you, you chopped its head off. Then things started going bad, Dean was attacked from all sides, four vamps on him at once. 

You chopped off a head and ran to his aid, your heart beating a mile a minute. You were not going to let Dean Winchester die, not on your watch, it was your turn to save him.

You quickly decapitated two of the blood sucking monsters, full attention on saving Dean you didn’t sense the vamp coming up behind you until it was too late. It threw you up against the wall a stray tie rod piercing your side triggering you to scream in pain. The pain was excruciating and you began to black out the last thing you saw was Dean chopping off a head and running to you before it went dark.


	4. The Hospital

Dean Winchester stood there, propped up against the doorway, just standing there watching the steady rise and fall of your chest as you breathed. The sound of the heart monitor reassuring him that you were still alive. 

A thousand thoughts were racing through his head. The internal struggle of his heart once again fighting within him, the should I tell her shouldn’t I. He had once thought about chasing you away like the stray cat Sammy used to feed when he was about six years old. He had quickly dismissed that idea just as quickly as it popped into his head. He knew deep down he didn’t want you to leave and even if you weren’t with them you would still be out there hunting. 

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t heard Sam walk up behind him. 

“You should just tell her Dean,” Sam’s voice caused Dean to give a little jump.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, “Dean retorted grabbing the coffee Sam was offering him. 

“Dean you’ve been in love with Y/N for God only knows how long.”

Dean gave a fake laugh, “You been smoking something?”

“Come on Dean, just be honest for once and just tell her. You may even be surprised by the outcome.” Sam walked away leaving Dean alone standing there once again debating what to do. 

Dean was getting a headache just thinking about it, he began wishing there was something stronger than coffee in his cup. He knew he could go back to the motel but he didn’t want to leave your side for a minute in case you woke up, he had been there for 36 hours straight sleeping in the chair next to your bed.  
When Sam came back from the bathroom he asked him to watch over you so he could run to the bathroom himself, the coffee getting to his stomach. 

 

You felt yourself waking up, feeling pain shoot up your side you wince and opened your eyes. You began to panic finally realizing where you were and not knowing how long you had been unconscious. The room was dark except for a small lamp next to you and the blips of lights coming from the numerous machines. 

“Y/N?” Sam whispered. 

Your heart faltered when you looked around and didn’t see Dean, “Where’s dean?”

“Y/N,” Sam hushed you.

Your heart monitor beeping erratically, you asked again, “Where’s Dean?!” 

“He’s fine,” Sam reassured you.

A sigh of relief escaped your lips and you laid back down exhausted your heart monitor slowly returned to a normal steady set of beeping. 

“I’ll go get Dean,” Sam sighed knowing full well that the person you wanted to see the most was Dean. Sam just wished you’d two would stop this ridiculous dance of not telling each other that you had feelings for each other. 

Sam knew that if you two would just be open for once that you’d both would be so happy and all he wanted was for the two of you to be happy even if he would be the third wheel. 

Dean and Sam walked back in just moments later, you could see the relief on Dean’s face but it soon switched to anger, only Sam could see the worried and sad expression in his brother’s eyes. 

“What were you thinking Y/N?! You could’ve gotten yourself killed! And why? Just a sad attempt at trying to save me.” 

You felt the tears burning at your eyes threatening to fall at any moment. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered an apology. 

“Don’t be sorry, just next time don’t bother.”

“Ok,” your voice croaked. 

Dean then stormed out not exactly sure of where he was going, he just knew that he had to get out of the hospital and far away from you before he said anything worse than what he already . Had he decided to go back to the motel to calm down and get that drink that he had been craving, needing. Skipping the bar because he didn’t want to be around other people at the moment. 

Soon enough he was sitting on the edge of the itchy bed nursing a bottle of whiskey in his hand. 

It didn’t take long for Sam to figure out where Dean had gone. Sam opened the door slamming it hard behind him, “What the hell was that?!”

“What now?” Dean groaned. “You going to lecture me again on how to be a man and tell Y/N about my nonexistent feelings?”  
That was the last straw and Sam snapped, “No, I’m going to tell you to be a man and tell her your real feelings, the ones that you do have.” Sam continued after a long breath, “You are a complete idiot and not because you haven’t already told her but because you can’t see that she loves you too.”

Dean thought back to the memories that he had of you trying to figure out if Sam was right. He remembered your laugh after all the stupid jokes he made and the tender touch when you treated his wounds. Dean sighed, “I am an idiot aren’t I?”

“Obviously,” Sam answered with a smile believe that he finally got through to Dean. “Not get back to the hospital apologize and stop being the idiot that you have been.”

“There is no way she could forgive me,” Dean flopped back on the bed. 

“Yes she will because she loves you,” Sam sighed. 

Dean grabbed his wallet and keys before driving back to the hospital hoping and praying that he didn’t mess things up too bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end. Please tell me what you think, any criticism will do I need help to know what I am doing right and wrong so I can better improve myself. Thanks for reading!

There you laid in the hospital bed debating what to do, should you just leave or do you think the boys would be okay for you to at least be at the bunker long enough to pack your bags and grab your car. However right now you knew you didn’t want to see them, you could actually feel your heart breaking. 

You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard a light wrap at your door, assuming it was the nurse coming to check on you you called out, “Come in.”

In stepped Dean Winchester, “Don’t worry I will be out of your hair soon enough.”

“What? Why?” You could actually hear the panic in his voice. 

“I assumed you wouldn’t want someone who messes up on hunts with you anymore.”

Dean gave a little smirk, “You know what they say about assuming.”

You rolled your eyes but gave a small smile back because you knew that Dean wasn’t really made at you that you still had a home with them. You laughed at yourself finally realizing the bunker was your home, these boys were your home. 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked.

“This entire situation.”

Dean began pacing and speaking quickly, “I’m sorry I yelled at you early. I shouldn’t have done that I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did it wasn’t your fault you were just trying to help by protecting me but I should be the one protecting you. I took my anger out on you when really I was angry at myself. I can’t lose you because I love you and I’m sorry-.”

You cut him off from his ramblings, “You’re what?” You asked in disbelief. 

“I’m in love with you, he repeated but a bit more quietly thinking that maybe he made a mistake in telling you his secret. 

You gave a smile, “You’re in love with me?”

“Never mind forget I ever said anything,” Dean turned to leave basically trying to escape as soon as possible from his embarrassment. 

“Wait!” You shouted after him. 

Dean stopped in his tracks turning back to face you his face flushed pink. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound like that I am just so happy about it I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot.”

“I’m the idiot,” Dean mumbled. 

“You aren’t an idiot Dean. I love you too.” 

Dean finally looked you in the eyes, completely shocked that someone as amazing and strong as you are could love someone as damaged and as broken as he was. 

“You are?” He asked mostly scared that he heard you wrong. That he only heard what he wanted to hear. 

You gave him a wide grin, “Yes. Dean Winchester I am hopelessly in love with you have been since the moment I met you.”

Dean gave you the biggest smile you had ever seen him have before marching over to you to give you the best kiss you have ever received. The kiss quickly became heated as months of sexual tension came pouring out, he became so heated that your heart monitor started to beep erratically causing the nurses to come rushing in to make sure you were okay. 

The nurses also insisted that the two of you keep the kissing to a minimum as long at the heart monitor was still attached to you. 

You only had to stay another night in the hospital and then you could go home with your boys you could go home with your Dean. You finally had the family that you had dreamed of.


End file.
